Kingdom of Hearts
by DarkAngel075
Summary: Far away in a fairy tale land there are four kingdoms. These kingdoms were ruled by four queens who have all recently passed away and now it is time for their daughters to take the throne. See what happnes when these four girls find that the happily ever


A/N: I know, I'm a bad girl! I really shouldn't have done this but I couldn't help it… The though just appealed to me so much and I couldn't help myself. So now I'm open to all angry comments on how I can't even finish my other stories without starting a new one. So without further a due, here's Kingdom of Hearts.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Kingdom of Hearts

Prologue The Fall of the Queens

A beautiful woman with raven hair and stormy grey eyes smiled as she held her newly born son. After nine long months of pregnancy, Herutsu had finally blessed her with a baby boy. And he couldn't have come at a worse time. The land in which she lived in had been engaged in a terrible war with the land of the west, the land of Diamonds. For years she and her only daughter had been forced to witness the carnage that was taking place in their lands and couldn't do a thing about it but hope for the best outcome. But now that the war was over she would be able to raise her children in the serene, peaceful kingdom in which they deserved. Or so she thought. Just recently a knight had reported that there had been more battles in the lower half of the kingdom and from what it looked like, the war had returned with full force.

The woman smiled as her baby yawned and clenched his small hands towards her. "He's probably hungry, your majesty." Said the doctor who was standing besides her. This woman was no ordinary woman, oh no. She was the queen of the northern lands, the land of Hearts. Her name was Herutsu and she just so happened to be named after her very kingdom, just was every other queen who ruled over theirs. She was a very elegant woman who had a daughter to match. She was 18 years old when she had her first child, very young compared to how old her mother had been when she had her.

Just then a very young girl walked into the room with an awkward look on her face. "Mother?" she called softly from the door. The woman looked up at her and smiled gently before motioning for her to come closer. Slowly, the girl made her way towards her mother with hesitant steps. "How's the baby, mother? Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked as she peered over her mothers shoulder to the soft bundle in her arms. By now the baby had latched itself to his mother as he attempted to feed. The girl smiled as she watched the baby affectionately and ran her hand over his soft head.

"The baby's fine and it's a boy, Kagome." The woman said as she moved the flimsy material of her nightgown aside so her newly born son could feed. "Isn't he beautiful?" she asked softly and she ran her thumb lightly across the baby's cheek. "I think I'll name him Souta, after your father." She said in a soft voice, tears threatening to spill from her grief stricken eyes. Earlier that year her husband had gone off to war to try and help defend their kingdom and had met and unfortunate end when he was shot by one of the West's archers. Later in the following month she had found out that she was pregnant and would be forced to raise the baby with its father, something that no one should ever have to do.

Kagome smiled and patted her mothers shoulder. Kagome looked a lot like her mother but there was something in her eyes that made her look more appealing. Her eyes were filled with hope and love for the land that her mother ruled and the people who resided in it. Even thought she had been raised in times of war, she hadn't let that stop her from having a normal childhood. Well, as normal a childhood as anyone could have in these conditions. Her eyes were also filled with a child like innocence that she had somehow held onto. Her hair was just as black as her mothers and reached the arch of her back. Her figure was small and she had curves in all the right places.

Kagome had had many suitors over the years, all of which she had refused to marry. No one knew why she didn't want to settle down except for her mother. Kagome was filled with a rebellious spirit and she would rather die than to be chained to one place for so long. All throughout her younger years she was always getting into trouble. More than once had a knight been forced to drag her away from castle walls on one of her attempts to get a look at some of the fighting that took place outside of her somewhat safe home. And she was always found flirting with quite a few of the knights, something that her mother really didn't approve of.

After a few moments of silence, Herustu's nursemaid stepped forward. "I'm sorry to interrupt, your majesty, but I think that it would be wise for you and your son to go rest. It has been a very long night for you both and I'm sure that you would want to take a bath." Said the young nursemaid. She had light brown hair and hard eyes that only softened when she looked upon the royal family. At a young age, her parents had been killed in the war and at the age of six, she was left all alone. She was on the brink of death when the queen found and rescued her. From that day on she had sworn that she would repay her and had become one of her most loyal servants.

Herutsu nodded and gave her a weak smile. It had indeed been a very long night and one look at the queen's pale face and wild ebony hair was proof enough of that. "Yes, thank you Eri." She said in a kind voice. Her stormy eyes then turned onto the pale face of her daughter. "Kagome, I am going to go take a bath in the hot springs now. If someone should bring a message for me then I want you to go look for me there." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. Kagome nodded softly and helped her mother stand up. The queen was very weak from the previous night and with some help, she made her way out of the room and towards the springs.

Eri gently took her new born brother from the older nursemaid's arms and cradled him gently against her chest. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she took in the sight of the newly born royal child. "It's such a shame that someone with your standards had to be born in this time of war." She said so softly that Kagome barely heard her. "If only we could find a way to make all of this end." Eri leaned her head forwards and planted a gently kiss on the infants forehead, the tears finally spilling from her grieving eyes. "I wish only a wonderful life upon you, young prince." She whispered as she laid Souta into the elegantly carved crib that was positioned in the corner of the room.

Eri then turned around and gave a weak smile to Kagome. "Good day to you, princess." She said as she lowered the top half of her body into a low bow. Kagome only nodded her head at her before she returned to leave. Once the young woman was gone, Kagome turned to look at the crib. Her little brother had quickly fallen asleep and was currently tangling his silky blue sheets around his small legs. Kagome smiled as she gently untangled his blankets and set them once more neatly over his small body. As a baby, Kagome had also been known to do the same thing and sometimes she became so wrapped up in her blankets that her mother thought she had disappeared.

With a sigh, Kagome pulled away from the crib. Now that her mother had had another child, there would be more pressure for her to become queen. People would say that now that she had another child to raise, and the fact that she would have to raise him alone, she should be allowed more free time and not need to deal with the stress that running a kingdom involved. Kagome loved her mother but there were times that she wished that she could have been born into a different family. The very idea of becoming queen and having to dismiss her days of wandering around the palace made her cringe. She couldn't bear the thought of having to sit still for more than a few minutes.

Kagome sighed once more and left the nursery. 'A nice bath will do me good.' She thought as she made her way to the royal hot springs. About 200 years ago, before the palace had been built, this land had been home to hundreds of small and large hot springs. When the first king and queen had come to rule, they decided to build a new palace in this area due to the lack of decent bathing in their own castle. So now, 200 years later, Herutsu and her daughter had the perfect means to keep themselves clean.

While walking towards the springs, Kagome came across one of her servants and asked for a towel. The woman bowed to her and agreed to bring it to her as quickly as possible. With a smile, Kagome finished walking to the springs and opened the lard oak door that shielded them from everyone's view. Once inside, Kagome closed the door and looked around. The springs that were only available for her and her mother were the most beautiful in the entire palace. Large heated waterfalls poured water from heights as high as 100 feet. Steam rose and curled through the air over the water and brushed across Kagome's legs as she stepped closer.

Just as she dipped her feet in the warm water, a figure floating in the water on the other side of the spring caught her eye. 'What in the world…' she thought as she squinted to get a better look. When she could not see, she stepped out of the springs and slowly made her way towards it. Once she got closer, a look of pure terror covered her face. There, in the water with her face down, floated her mother, surrounded by water and blood. A message was carved in her smooth skin but Kagome was too frightened to make out what it said. With the last of her energy, she did the last thing she could do. Scream.

A messenger was quickly making his way to the royal hot springs when a scream caught his attention. He quickly sped up, using his demonic blood to quickly make his was to the springs. When he opened the door, he caught sight of princess Kagome curled up in a ball with a look of pure terror on her face. Making his way towards her, he saw what had made her so frightened. His gag reflexes took over when he saw the carved up body of the queen which he had so loyally served. "Princess Kagome," he said as he lifted up the shaking girl and took her into his arms. "The queens of the kingdoms of Diamonds, Spades, and Clubs have all been reported assassinated." Once the message had escaped from his lips, he instantly regretted it.

The information quickly made the girls sobs become more violent and she began to struggle to get lose from his arms. With a grunt, he wrapped his arms tighter around her so that she would not be able to hurt herself. "Help!" he called out towards the open door. "The queen has been assassinated!" he called, his voice echoing off of the marble walls. A few servants and a handful of knights quickly rushed into the room. When the demon guards caught sight of their queen's slaughtered form, their eyes all bled red. "Quickly," he said, his voice low and dangerous, "find the one that did this and kill him in the worst possible way." All the demons quickly nodded their heads and disappeared so quickly that it would make any dog demon proud.

Kagome sobbed loudly and clung to the armor of the demon that held her. The last thing that she had expected was for her mother to be murdered in such a vile way. The image of her torn body floating in the water would forever haunt her. She was crying so hard that she had barely noticed that she had been moved back into her chambers. The demon released her into the care of Eri who quickly took the sobbing girl into her arms. "It's going to be alright." She whispered into the hysterical girl's ear. "We will find the person who did this and make him pay."

When Kagome didn't respond, Eri sighed and patted the girls back. 'This is the last thing we needed…' she thought as tears began to fill her own eyes. The queen had been like a mother to her and now that she was gone, it felt like a hole had been carved into her heart. Just then, one of the royal advisors entered the room and when he took in the sight of the sobbing Kagome, the frown on his face deepened. "Well, I guess that it wouldn't be a good time to tell her that she's to become the new queen."

And for the rest of the night, the sound of the four new queen's sobs echoed throughout the each of their castles.

A/N: OK, prologue done. Yay. Only took me what, one month? But that was for the first few paragraphs. The last of them were written yesterday and today. Maybe this story will be easier to write. Maybe not.


End file.
